


A Sterek Outing

by ColetheWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha twins - Freeform, Angst and Humor, Boners, Coming Out, Confrontation, Cuddling & Snuggling, Derek is hung like a horse, Derek is super loving, First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Injuries, Protective Derek, Sex, Sexual Identity, Sexual Tension, Sheriff Stilinski is Awesome, Slight OOC, Stiles sees Derek's dick for the first time, Sweat, The Argents - Freeform, cockblocked, cum, gunfire, shootout, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColetheWolf/pseuds/ColetheWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having been secretly a couple for the past month, Derek and Stiles debate on the idea of coming out. Different situations eventually lead their romance into the line of fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sterek Outing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at a fanfic with chapters. This was originally uploaded on Fanfiction.net, but I've decided to re-write the chapters I already had so far and upload them here. More chapters to come.

The two walked through the fog filled forest, jumping over branches and stepping through puddles. Stiles stuck close to Scott’s side as his paranoia took over. "Scott! Come on! It's creepy out here! Why did you have to drop your backpack? And why can't you just find it tomorrow...you know, when it's daytime!" Stiles urged while Scott sighed.

"I don't have time tomorrow. Man up! I'm not gonna let any boogiemen get you." He punched Stiles’ chest jokingly. Stiles scoffed.

"I'm not scared. I'm just careful. How did you even lose your backpack out here anyways?" Scott reached down to pick up his backpack and Stiles began shaking his hands around trying to keep them from continuing to freeze.

"If you would have answered your phone last night, then you would have known I fought off Jackson out here. I threw the backpack down so I could focus on my fighting. I guess it worked since I kicked serious Kanima ass." Scott laughed, looking through his backpack to make sure everything was still there.

Stiles blushed as he responded. "Ehh...I was playing a really cool video game. For practically the whole night." 

Scott put his backpack on one of his shoulders and began walking as Stiles followed behind. "Sounds cool. But dude, did you even consider showering last night? You smell like sweat." Scott paused, turned around and sniffed Stiles. "...and kind of like Derek." Stiles just laughed awkwardly before running over to his jeep and got in. Scott followed and they drove off.

As Stiles parked in front of Scott’s house, Scott took out what looked like a fang and began talking. "Stiles, take this back to your house and hide it somewhere safe." Stiles jumped slightly at the sight of the bloodied fang.

"Ew! What the hell is that? Why can't you keep it?" Stiles questioned.

"It's one of Jackson's fangs. I punched it out last night. And I can't keep it here because Derek could show up at any moment and sniff it out. Since Derek basically can't stand you, he won't find it. Do not lose it!" Scott handed Stiles the fang and got out of Stiles' car. Stiles made sure to wait until Scott got into his house saftely before he sped off. As he drove down the quiet road, Stiles nearly got lost in his thoughts. He couldn't exactly tell Scott that Derek practically showed up at his house every night. With Scott not being the brightest crayon in the box, Stiles just decided not to speak about his secret relationship with the alpha.

Stiles continued driving down the road until he stopped at an intersection. He quickly noticed that he was the only one on the road. Stiles locked his door acting as if he were in a horror movie. He let out a loud shriek as a dark figure landed on the hood of his car making a loud bang. Stiles saw it was Derek and began to calm down until he saw Erica and Isaac walking slowly up to the side of his jeep. Erica began tapping her claws seductively on the glass window before she viciously ripped the jeep door handle off and pulled Stiles out of the car. "Was that really necessary Erica? Who's gonna pay for that?" Derek grabbed tightly onto Stiles’ shirt and held him down on the roof of his own car.

"Where's the fang?!" Derek demanded digging his claws into Stiles' t-shirt. Stiles' eyes widened as he tried to figure out how the hell Derek knew he would have the fang.

"Uh...I'm not really supposed to give it away. Well not to you. Epesically not you." Derek quickly reached into Stiles' pants pocket and pulled out the fang. He handed the fang to Isaac while glaring at Stiles. Derek gestured over to the two betas telling them to head back to base immediately. When Erica and Isaac got out of Derek's sight he smiled and helped the Stiles to an upright position. He began affectionately fiddling with Stiles' jacket collar, running the palm of his hands against Stiles' firm chest. Derek wasn't trying to do anything obscene. He just wanted to make sure that Stiles knew he was only acting when Erica and Isaac were there.

"You know when I reached into your pocket to get that fang, it wasn't the only hard thing that brushed against my hand." Derek as he kissed Stiles quickly with a grin.

Stiles laughed and whispered into Derek's ear. "It's your fault."

"Good. Because if that didn't happen every time I held you down, I'd have to up my game." Derek pulled Stiles closer to him by his jacket and kissed him again. Stiles groaned as Derek broke the kiss to start stroking his cheek softly with his thumb. Stiles closed his eyes and nuzzled Derek's arm with his nose. He was trying to save the memory of what was happening in his mind. It felt so nice to be with Derek even if it was in the middle of an empty intersection with the temperature probably below zero. They stay in the same stance for a minute exchanging body heat to each other. Derek began talking.

"You didn't tell anyone about us did you?" Derek asked. Stiles didn't answer right away. Instead he wrapped his arms around Derek’s waist, hugging him and resting his chin on Derek's shoulder.

"No. I didn't. I mean I almost accidently let it slip to my dad. But no. Nobody knows." Stiles frowned. "I hate not being able to see you whenever I want though." The two stayed silent for a moment with their arms wrapped tightly other each other until Derek sighed expressing irritation from what he was about to say.

"I've gotta go before one of those idiots come looking for me." Derek pecked Stiles on the lips. He paused for a second before going in for another kiss. Derek couldn't help himself and began getting really into it when he forced himself to stop. "Goodnight. Be safe, and if you tell anyone...you're dead." Derek smiled and ran off into the darkness. Stiles laughed before he got into his jeep and drove home.

...  
The next day, Stiles arrived at school and ran directly to Scott who was standing at the bike rack. "Finally it's Friday! Is Danny still throwing the party?" Scott shook his head. "Danny got a D in one of his classes so his parents grounded him." Scott explained starting to walk into school when Stiles grabbed his shoulder to stop him. "You're lying! Danny is basically the smartest kid in Hell hole we call school. How could he get a D?"

Scott began as they walked into school. "Ever since Danny and his boyfriend broke up, he hasn't been able to concentrate on school." Stiles opened up his locker and pulled out a candy bar. "So now I have nothing to do. Thanks for that!" Stiles yelled sarcastically down the hallway towards Danny’s ex.

...

After school Scott and Stiles met up. "So what are you gonna do since Danny's party is cancelled?" Stiles asked looking to Scott for an answer. "I'm catching a movie with Allison. Her parents think she’s going to the movies with Lydia, but I'll sneak in." Stiles rolled his eyes. “Well that's just great." Scott snickered and patted Stiles on the back before asking "How about you? What are you going to do?" Stiles threw his hands into the air and yelled "I'm just going to get drunk! Then maybe I'll just think I'm at an awesome party." Stiles got into his jeep and drove back to his house.

About one hour after the sun finished setting, Stiles turned on some music, opened up a pack of beer and started to drink. Luckily his dad was at work, so he didn’t have to worry about being caught. He had finished one full can and about half of another one when someone knocked on his window. Stiles noticed it was Derek so he opened it. He helped Derek get through the window then shut it. "Welcome to my party!" Stiles yelled as he took Derek by the hand and attempted to get him to dance. "Dance with me." Stiles set down the can of beer he held in his hand as Derek responded. "I don't dance." Derek sat on Stiles' bed and laid down to stare at the ceiling. "My room, my rules! Now get off that sexy werewolf ass and dance with me." Derek sat up and smiled and Stiles’ slight drunkenness. He stood up, grabbed Stiles by the waist playfully and began to slow dancing with Stiles.

Stiles let out a slow, heartwarming sigh as he kept his arms around Derek’s neck. He stared directly in Derek’s eyes and began smiling when he saw Derek smile. Stiles closed his eyes and cuddled up into Derek’s chest. “I love when you smile. And see. I told you dancing was fun. You're not bad at it either." Derek just kept his smile as he rubbed his hand gently along Stiles’ back. Derek was lucky to have Stiles and he saw that. Stiles was the first person after the fire that actually saw deep down into who Derek really was. Stiles didn’t see Derek as a monster. As a psychotic, anti-social freak. No. Stiles saw someone sweet. He saw somebody kind and someone very capable at falling in love. Stiles interrupted Derek’s thought. "How are we going to keep this up? We've been doing this whole secret meeting thing for the past month. When can we tell people about us?" Stiles looked into Derek's eyes to make sure his words stuck. "I thought you were fine with this." Derek raised his voice slightly and pulled away from Stiles to sit back down on the bed. Stiles sat down beside him. "I am...or I was. I don't know. I just don't like having to hide my feelings for you in front of people. I mean, when are you going to man up and tell your pack?" Stiles knew just as the last words left his mouth that he was being selfish towards Derek's feelings on coming out. Derek stood up and walked over to the window. Stiles called out sounding hurried. "Derek! I'm sorry. That was way out of line and I was being selfish. If you're not comfortable with coming out, I'll wait. It's fine with me, as long as I have you." Stiles walked over behind Derek and put his arms around his waist.

Derek turned around to face Stiles. "You're right. I shouldn't care what people think." Derek pressed his nose to Stiles’. "That isn't the only reason though. I don't want you in the line of fire. When people find out that I care about you, they'll go after you." Stiles nodded his head."But you'll protect me."

Derek's eyes filled with sadness. "I can't all the time. And I don't want to live through the moment where I couldn't save you." Stiles attempted to comfort Derek by holding his hands to the sides of Derek’s face."It's worth the risk." Derek grabbed both of Stiles' wrists and slowly lowered them as he locked lips with Stiles. Within seconds, a simple kiss turned into a full on make out session. Derek lifted Stiles up and laid him down gently onto the bed all while keeping their mouths connected.

"Is that another one of Jackson's fangs in your pocket?" Derek joked as he took off Stiles' shirt, breaking the kiss then once again when he took of his own shirt. "For a werewolf, you're really gentle." Stiles spoke quietly. Derek laughed as he moved his mouth slowly along Stiles’ neck. “You want me to be rougher or something?” Stiles nodded letting out a quiet whimper. Derek paused to look into Stiles' brown eyes. "We're not going all the way tonight though. I know you're not ready." Stiles smiled as he played with Derek's hair. "How would you know that?" Stiles asked. "I can feel it." Derek whispered into Stiles' ear as he began to kiss him even more. While being too caught up in kissing Stiles, Derek failed to sense absolutely stunned eyes looking in through Stiles' window.

These eyes belonged to Scott.


End file.
